Purely black
by HellKiten666
Summary: this is my take of point pleasant's let the war commence, what if Christina hadn't stabbed Jesse and they were meant to defeat evil
1. Chapter 1

Author's note : this is my first attempt at writing a Point Pleasant fic

Chapter 1 A darker force

Jesse fell on his knees as le looked up, he could see into Christina's beautiful green eyes.

"I love you." He said

At first there was hate and evil in her eyes, but then there was tears swelling up in her eyes. It took a second or two for her rage to settle down. She dropped the dagger to the floor, the tears were flowing down her face.

"Jesse, I love you too." She said as she fell to her knees

He kissed her soft lips, he held her in his arms.

Meg knew that was the right thing that happened. She had a smile on her face.

"Why did you leave and went to the Vatican guys?" she asked

He took a breath,

"I was scared and confused, I knew that I should have talked to you but I made them believe that I was going to kill you. I can't." He explained.

Christina wasn't sure how she should react. It was hard to comprehend but she tried to understand.

"Christina, remember when Judy had her car accident?"He asked

"Yes I remember." She replied

"I told you that I miss you when I'm not with you and that I couldn't breathe. I still feel that way. When I'm not with you nothing seems to make sense." He stated.

At that moment there was a flash of light. It was so bright that it was almost blinding. There stood Father Tomas and Isabelle.

"You did the right thing Jesse." Isabelle said softly

"How is this possible?" Jesse asked

Father Tomas smiled.

"Jesse the people of the Vatican where corrupted. They believed the wrong thing. Jesse if you had stabbed Christina, the plan would have been completely demolished." Father Tomas said

"What plan?" Christina asked

"When you are together you are stronger. The plan was to make the world a much safer place for life. It will be very difficult to do, but as long as you two stay strong, you can overcome the hardships. It was said that the daughter of evil and the son of good will create utopia." Isabelle explained

Meg came into the room

"Isabelle" Meg said

"Hi mom, daddy. Can Judy see me yet?" she asked

"No not yet sweetie." Ben said

Isabelle went to Judy's side and hugged her. Judy could feel her sister hugging her.

"Isabelle, I can feel you." Judy said

"I told you Christina that there was good in you." Father Tomas said

"I now believe you." She said

Isabelle and father Tomas could sense that they had to leave. The light appeared, they walked into it.

"Wow, Isabelle really was here." Judy said while breaking the silence

They all chuckled a bit.

"How very touching. This sight is so sweet that it makes me sick." Boyd said

"What do you want?" Christina said

"This isn't exactly what was planned. Now I have a very pissed off boss." Boyd spat out.

Jesse held on to Christina. Her fingers were gripping on tightly.

Boyd had an evil grin on his face, his eyes turn to black as the night. He had the dagger fly to his hand. Christina wanted to protect Jesse as much as she could. Boyd used a blast against Christina, she was pinned to the wall. She couldn't move. He threw the dagger and it hit Jesse in the chest.

"Jesse!" Christina shouted.

Boyd left the room. Christina was released from the grasp. She rushed to Jesse's side. He lay on the floor, he had blood pouring from his wound.

"Jesse, please don't leave me." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Chris, I love you with all of my heart." He said

There was a sudden stop in time. Jesse looked at Christina and she was frozen. He looked confused.

"What's happening?" he asked

There was a man dressed in white.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked

"My name is Gabriel, I have been sent to tell you that you are not to die." Gabriel said

"That's kind of hard since I have a dagger in my chest." Jesse spat out.

"When time restore itself, you will be able to remove the dagger. Like how you were able to remove the arrow from your chest. You can do that when you are with Christina." Gabriel said.

He disappeared, time did restored.

"Jesse." Chris said with tears pouring down her face.

Jesse took the dagger and removed it from his chest. She looked and saw there was no mark.

"Whoa, how is it that he's still alive?" Judy said

"Trust me it's to complicated." Christina siad


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: black black heart

Boyd was furious, all his hard work went down the drain. He knew damn well that he was in a lot of trouble.

"Wow, you must have really fucked up for him to send me here." A female voice said

Boyd turned around and saw a young woman in a black business suit and wearing a red halter top with black high heel pumps.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked

She let out a small laugh.

"The boss sent me, apparently you really fucked up his plan." She said

Boyd was not in the mood to play.

"Look, girly I don't need your help." He snapped

"First of all, don't call me girly and secondly you do need my help. In case you were wondering you might need to know who I am." She stated

"Fine I'll play your game, who are you." He said

"Since you asked so nicely, my name is Lilith." She replied

Boyd knew that he was in trouble.

"Like I said, you need my help." She said

She looked around in the room and saw that a wall was burnt.

"Interesting decoration, the whole burning thing, nice." She said sarcastically

He looked at her with a not so happy look on his face.

"So the boss really sent you. I must be fucked." Boyd said

She had a wicked smile,

"Yeah you are. And if you don't want fucking utopia you better fix or it's your ass on the line." She said viciously.

"The problem is with the damn golden boy."Boyd said

"They're golden boy?" She asked

"Yeah, the lifeguard. Kind of ironic isn't it." Boyd replied.

She shot him a look. Clearly she did not find this funny at all.

"Can he be killed?" she asked

Boyd sighed.

"That's the problem, she makes him stronger." He replied

"Fucking shit of hell!" she said loudly.

"Yeah no kidding." He said

She took a deep breath and started to think. Boyd watched her pacing the room. Then an idea came to mind.

"It's easy enough, we make her think that he betrayed, than she will kill him and you don't get your ass handed to you by the boss." She explained

"Kind of messy but I like it." Boyd said


End file.
